1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved perception game apparatus wherein the same is directed to the apparatus to test the perceptive capacity of individuals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus utilizing board game structure has been employed in the prior art for competitive play among individuals and indicated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,915,391; 4,966,371; 4,900,032; 4,936,589; and 4,984,806.
The instant invention sets forth game apparatus played by individuals or groups thereof for testing perceptive and extrasensory perception capacity of the individuals and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.